


I Just Want You to be Happy

by MariaABC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abused!Steve, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaABC/pseuds/MariaABC
Summary: Steve's naturally a fighter. He refuses to give in, but Lila forces him too. (Warning- Strong themes, domestic violence, abuse, coercive sexual abuse, ect. also strong language)





	1. Chapter 1

"Agent M." Steve nodded slightly to the woman standing to his right as they got on the elevator.

"Captain." She replied, shifting her weight onto one foot. "Any plans tonight cap?"

He shifted slightly. He seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm just asking as a coworker, Steve." She shifted closer to Steve, so they were touching arm to arm.

"Lila, not at work." Steve stepped away. "And yes. I have to be at the tower tonight." The elevator stopped and the two walked out. Steve got in the passengers side, while Lila drove.

"Can't you skip? I feel like we haven't had any us time lately." She started the SUV and started on the route home.

"No I promised Nat we would go together so we could leave early." Lila scoffed. "What?" Steve turned his head to look at her. "Are you really getting annoyed with me over this? I've had these plans for a month. It's nice to get out of the house but I guess you wouldn't know that."

"What does that mean?" Lila shot back.

"Baby, we don't get any us time because you're never home." Steve took a deep breath. He really shouldn't gotten so defensive.

"It's because all my friends are getting married or starting families and they want me to be there for them."

"We've talked about this. With your job and my status keeping our relationship private keeps you safe."

"Whatever."

"Lila. I'm sorry. If you want to tell people go ahead but I don't thinks it's a good idea."

"Steve enough." She warned.

"Baby. I just want you to be happy and safe you know that."

"I said enough!" She screamed at him. "I don't need your excuses, and I sure as hell don't need your protection. And you going off to fuck Nat doesn't make me happy but since when have you ever cared about that?"

"You know that's not true." Steve replied in a hushed voice.

"Just stop talking Steve."

***

"Lila, I'm leaving." Steve called from the other side of the apartment.

"Wait!" She called back. A few seconds later she ran into the room, falling into Steve's arms. "You better hurry up and get home."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Steve blushed slightly, and Lila pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled back and then broke the kiss, laughing.

"Awe look at little Captain America blushing." She patted his face lightly.

Steve looked down at his phone. "Nat's waiting. I gotta go."

"Bye. I love you." Lila called to him.

"I love you too."

***

Steve and Nat got off the elevator. The room didn't have a tun of people, but Steve didn't know most of them.

"Ah! Ms. Romanoff, Cap." Tony greeted his guest quickly, then walked away.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

"Uh- I'm going to see if Thor has anything."

"Good idea." Nat winked and walked away.

Steve started to wonder, politely greeting people and introducing himself. He saw Clint sitting in the corner, nursing a beer with Bruce who was talking to him. Nat was still at the bar, and Tony was jumping from conversation to conversation. Steve surveyed the room. Thor was on the couch, seemly half asleep. Steve walked towards him, and gently pushed his shoulder.

"Steve!" Thor's voice boomed. He'd obviously had something to drink and Steve really wanted some.

"Thor, looks like you have some of your special Asguardian-"

Thor shot up, almost knocking Steve off his feet. "Yes I do. I'll get you some." He walked toward the bar, clumsily leaning over it. He grabbed a small bottle, then ran back to Steve.

"This is the last of it, but I'd take it easy. It's strong."

"I hope so." Steve took the bottle and downed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve looked at his phone. It was buzzing and had a picture of Lila on it. "Oh no." He whispered to himself. Steve brought the phone to his ear.

"Heyyyyyyy Lila!" His words were slurring together. "Hold on. I'm gonna find somewhere quiet."

Steve followed a hallway, stumbling as he went. He pushed on of the doors and it opened.

"Hold on I gotta find the light." Steve wandered through the dark, feeling the walls for a switch, then he stopped. "Turn the lights on!" He whined. When they did, Steve sat down on the little couch relaxing, then he remembered his phone.

"Lila! This party is sooo good. You should be here!"

"𝘚𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘕𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘢, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬?"

"Woahhh! I'm definitely not having- doing anything with Nat. And yeah I guess I'm a little drunk, huh?" Steve started laughing.

"𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘕𝘰𝘸."

"Hey you're not the boss of me." Steve snarled back. "I don't even know why we're dating sometimes. We just seem to fight all the time."

"𝘞𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯."

Steve froze. He was in big trouble. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it. I know I mess up a lot. But hey so do you."

"𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧? 𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴."

"See Lila, that was mean."

"𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘎𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘙𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 20 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵."

Lila hung up, and Steve stood up, panicking. "Natasha!" He yelled. "Natasha I gotta go home! Lila's mad at me!"

Nat came running up to him. "Lila?"

"Yeah! You know, my girlfriend Lila."

"Lila Morgan? Agent M?"

"Yes her. Isn't she just amazing?" Steve smiled. "Wait," his smile faded and he stared getting anxious. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"It's alright. We can talk about it in the car. I just have to say goodbye to-"

"No time. Let's go!" Steve insisted, pulling on Nat's arm, suddenly remembering he had a time limit.

***

Lila was in the kitchen. She was furiously drying plates and roughly setting them down on the counter, then one glass slipped off the side of the counter.

"Shit!" She yelled and went to get the broom. Lila bent over and picked up all the larger pieces of glass, then swept up the smaller pieces before throwing them out. It was only after throwing out the shards of glass that Lila noticed the blood running down her arm, staining her shirt in a few places, and now dipping on the floor.

"Oh-" Lila turned toward the kitchen, just then noticing the drops of blood tailing the floor. She walked into the bathroom, rinsed her arm off, and started to search for the source of the bleeding. She paused. She could hear the muffled voices of Steve and somebody else, probably Natasha, outside her door. Lila placed a small pad of gauze on the palm of her hand, where the most bleeding was. She quickly taped it and ran to the kitchen.

"Lila?" Steve stumbled through the door, almost falling a few times, until he reached Lila. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I love you soooo much!" He let go and stepped back. "Nat! Come in!" He pulled the door open, and on the other side, Natasha was waiting. "Nat, this is my girlfriend Lila. Isn't she so pretty?"

"Yeah Steve, seems like you found yourself a keeper." Natasha teased him slightly, while smiling at Lila. "Hi I'm Natasha, but I'm sure you figured that out. Steve wouldn't stop talking about you on the way here."

"Yeah he can really talk your ear off if you let him." Lila laughed nervously.

"He also told me that you're keeping your relationship quiet for now. You don't have to worry, he only told me and I'd say I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." Nat smiled and Lila nodded.

"Thank you so much. He just isn't ready to tell-"

"Natasha obviously you're good with secrets! You're a spy." Steve added, behind on the conversation. Lila rolled her eyes slightly, and Nat laughed.

"Looks like you have your hands full." Nat turned toward the door again, getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. Thanks for giving him a ride."

"Anytime." Nat smiled and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve lightly took Lila's hand and pulled her into a hug. She struggled against in and pulled away.

"Finish the dishes and clean the floor. I'm going to bed."

"Wait, can't we do something?"

"Like what? Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie?" Steve nodded. "Too fucking bad Steve. You should've thought of that before you got wasted and just decided to tell your fuck buddy about us. She's probably such a whore that she'll keep fucking you even though she knows you have a girlfriend."

"Natasha is not a whore."

"You know damn well she is. That must be why she likes you, because you're also a fucking whore!"

"Lila I-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Lila-"

"Steve." She warned.

"Lila. What you're saying is rude and hurtful."

"You're just overreacting."

"No I'm not you just called my best friend a-"

"You are way to sensitive. If I brought up every bad thing you ever said about me, it would be so much worse."

"You're lying." He slightly raised his voice at Lila.

She stepped up to him, grabbed his jaw, and squished it. "Don't raise your voice at me. You're a fucking cunt and you need to learn your place." She let go of Steve, and stepped back. She walked away from him. Then Steve started laughing. It started out as a loud huff of air, and quickly developed into a can't-breathe sort of laughter. He doubled over unable to breath.

Lila noticed. She looked back at him, then scanned the room. On the floor were a couple pairs of her shoes, Steve's slippers, and his uniform boots. Lila picked up a boot and threw it at him. It just missed his head, but slammed against the wall and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Steve continued to laugh.

"What are you laughing about you worthless piece of shit?" Lila stomped over to him and grabbed onto Steve's hair. He didn't fight back, so Lila could easily throw him to the ground. The bang of his head echoed throughout the room, and his laughing stopped. Lila kicked his stomach, then his face. Blood ran out of his nose, quickly running around his lips, and dripping onto the floor.

"Clean up your mess. And when you're done, clean the kitchen floor, and then you can sleep on the couch tonight bitch." Lila stepped over Steve's stiff body, and went to their room. She slammed the door shut, causing Steve to flinch. He quietly started laughing again, slowly making his way up to the point where he couldn't breathe. Then the giggles turned into sobs, and each breath was a gasp for air. He knew he was hyperventilating, but controlling his breath was difficult.

A soft hand pet his hair, and Steve pushed into it. Two hands carefully pulled him up slightly so he was leaning against someone. Then the hands wrapped around Steve protectively, letting Steve nozzle into them for comfort.

"Breath, baby. It's alright." Lila held Steve close. "I know its hard, but if you would just listen I wouldn't have to do this." Steve pulled closer to Lila. She could feel the warm blood soaking her shirt, but she ignored it. "Just try to be better. Okay?" Steve nodded. "Now let's clean you up and get you to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading fam! Comments are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

𝟏 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐡 𝐋𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫...

"Hey Cap!" Brock yelled form down the hallway. Steve stopped walking, and Brock caught up. "Did you hear about my promotion? You're looking at the new STRIKE training captain. I'm your number two now."

Steve smiled politely. "Congratulations Rumlow." Steve answered.

"Yeah, a bunch of the STRIKE team is going out to celebrate. You should come. I've invited a few other agents. Oh, and Lila Morgan will be there." Steve looked at Brock with fake confusion. "Agent M. The fine piece of ass from upstairs. I keep telling you to go for her, but I guess shes just the use-them-and-lose-them kind of girl." Brock laughed. "But hey, I'd still hit that."

This time, Steve was actually confused.

"Come on Cap! It's slang for..."

"Oh!" Steve answered, finally understanding. "Something tells me that she's probably not like that."

"I dunno Cap, but I'm willing to find out. So what do you say? Drinks tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I'll check and get back to you."

***

"Cap! You made it!" As soon as Steve walked into the bar, the room exploded with yelling and cheers.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Someone get this guy a drink!" One of the team members called out. The room replied with affirmative answers and sounds.

"No, it's alright. I'll just have a water. Thanks."

"That's weak Cap." Lila said, walking in. The bar exploded with whistling and cheering. Lila smiled at the guys, but shot a glare at Steve. Remember the rules. It warned. No drinking, no flirting, no talking to anyone for longer than four minutes at a time, he wasn't allowed to eat anything, and he was only given $10 for the whole night. Lila expected at least half of the money back.

"Lila, why don't you come sit with me?" Brock held out his hand, and smiled. Lila was quick to take his hand, and sat down on the chair next to him. Steve stood at the end of the bar, listening to the conversations. He zoned out for a bit but was brought back by the sound of Lila's laugh, loud and bright. Steve smiled, he loved to hear her laugh.

"What are you smiling about?" The guy next to him asked. The guy, Jim, wasn't from the STRIKE team.

"Uh, nothing."

"No, I get it." The guy sipped his beer and smiled. "It's Rumlow isn't it. He somehow always get the girl. Always." The guy shifted so that he could see Lila and Rumlow. It was the first time that Steve looked at them, and in the short amount of time that they had been talking, Lila had her hand on Brock's knee. She looked up at Steve. He could feel his mouth hanging open. She smiled at him, then turned her attention back to Brock. Lila moved her hand farther up to his thigh, and looked at Steve again.

Steve felt humiliated. Although they were keeping their relationship quiet, why would she flirt with someone else. Steve didn't understand the situation. He didn't understand why he felt embarrassed. Steve turned away from the two, but could kind of hear their conversation.

"-gotta boyfriend or someone I need to worry about?"

Lila laughed. "Yeah."

"Should I be worried about him?"

"Well you could just ask him yourself."

Steve wanted to walk over, and ask Lila what she was doing. They hadn't talked about telling anyone yet.

"Rollins?" Brock was trying to guess who she was dating. "Randy?" No. "Batista?" Rumlow was getting a little annoyed. "Alright I named all the guys that can appreciate a fine piece of ass like you, so are you just making this shit up?"

"No. Steven!" She leaned back so there was no contact between her and Rumlow. Steve hurried over, more embarrassed because she had used his full name.

"Rogers? You're fucking Rogers?" Brock started laughing.

"I know. He's like a boy scout, all he wants to do is please." The two were laughing as Steve stood slightly behind Lila's chair. He felt useless.

"Awe," Rumlow replied. "You hear that?" He announced to the group. "First of all, our Captain beat me to this fine piece of ass, and he's a bitch." Everybody laughed, except Steve.

Steve put his mouth by Lila's ear and whispered, "I'm going home, you're welcome to come with me but if you'd rather go off with Brock that's fine too."

"Come on Stevie, lighten up!" She replied. "You take things too seriously. Why can't you just lighten up? Like Brock said, you're acting like a bitch."

"Well when you stop acting like one I'll lighting up." Steve didn't even think about the sarcasm in his answer. As soon as he said it, he knew he had messed up.

"Steve!" Lila said loud. "I asked you to stop calling me that!" Everyone looked at Lila. "You're such an asshole sometimes." She stormed out of the bar, leaving everyone looking at Steve. Then the room erupted with yelling. Rumlow stood up, slightly swaying.

"What the fuck did you do to her asshole?" Rumlow stepped closer.

"Nothing I-"

"You better apologize to her or I'll make you."

Steve walked out of the bar, with his head hung. Now his team was abandoning him.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve walked down the street quickly, only a few steps behind Lila. Steve started to reach out his hand to get her attention, but some guy on the stairs yelled at Steve.

"Hey! Buddy! Stay away from her!" Lila turned around. "Honey, do you know this man?" The guy got up and put himself between Steve and Lila. Next too Steve, he had an inch or two on Steve and at least 50 lbs.

"Uh- No. I've never seen him in my life."

"Hey buddy you might want to get lost."

"No, there's a misunderstanding. She's my girlfriend."

"Stalking a girl doesn't make her your girlfriend."

"No- Lila. Can't you just tell him."

"My name is Brooke." Lila gave a smug look at Steve.

"Come on buddy. Let's leave the girl alone."

"No- Lila!"

"Alright. I've warned you." The guy threw a right hook at Steve, who dodged it.

"You don't want to do-" Steve was cut off by the guy grabbing onto Steve's throat. He squeezed tight. Steve grabbed at the man's arms. He didn't to hurt the man, he was trying to protect a woman from what he saw as a threat. The man pulled Steve, and shoved him against the wall.

"L-Le-t m-me go." Steve chocked out.

"So you can go after that lady again?" The guy took his other hand and punched Steve in the eye. Steve took the opportunity to pull his hands away from the guy and try to break free. The man shoved his knee into Steve's stomach and grabbed his hair, slamming his head into the wall. Steve struggled, but the man slammed his head against the wall, leaving Steve totally disoriented. The man punched Steve in the face, again, over and over. Steve felt the blood spill from his nose, and could feel his eye swell.

"Maybe you'll remember this next time." The guy kicked Steve in the crotch, spit on him, and walked away.

Steve pulled himself off the ground, grunting because of the effort and pain. He pushed himself to walk down the street, past the steps where the man was sitting, and around the block to his apartment complex. Steve decided to toughen up and take the stairs, it was unlikely that anyone would see him there. Steve lived on the third floor. That meant he had to stop multiple times and sit down twice.

When Steve made it to the door, he knocked until the door opened. Lila gasped at the sight of Steve. Half of his face was a red, and starting to turn purple. Dried blood layered Steve's lips and trailed down his shirt. A drop of blood fell from his nose.

"Oh Steven." Lila grabbed his hand lightly and guided Steve to the bathroom. She wet a washcloth and started to wipe the blood from his face.

"How did this happen?" Lila questioned.

"You saw. And you just left me there."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"The guy was trying to protect a girl on the street, he didn't deserve to suffer for trying to help someone."

"Steven your goodness will kill you." Lila finished cleaning off his face. Lila bent over and started to pull up on the ends of Steve's shirt. He squirmed but, Steve stopped moving when Lila put her hand on his shoulder. She kept going and Steve only moved to lift his arms so the shirt could be pulled over him. Lila tossed it aside. She gently grabbed Steve's hand and lead him to their bedroom. Steve only followed sluggishly.

Lila lightly pushed Steve so he was sitting on the bed. She knelt down and unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them, and pulled them off. Lila came back and straddled Steve's lap. He pulled away slightly.

"Please not now Lila." Steve pushed back, but Lila pulled him forward. He fought, but Lila didn't give up. She pulled his head forward until his head was pressed lightly against her chest. Lila held him there, until Steve wrapped his arms arms around her, pulling her toward him.

"Please," Steve whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please Lila." Steve buried his head further into her neck. Lila tried to push Steve back but he would't budge.

"It's alright baby." Lila soothed. She pulled away despite Steve's desperate cries and protests. She took off her shirt and jeans, replacing them with one of Steve's t-shirts. She laid back down on the bed, and pulled Steve toward her. He fell to his side, and curled up to her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain." Sharon popped her head into his office. "Rumlow needs a meeting with you."

Steve turned to look at her and nodded. "Where is he?"

"Steve? What happened to your face?"

"Agent, where is the meeting?" Steve completely ignored her question.

"In the briefing room. He said it's important."

"Thank you agent. I'll be right down."

"Steve, if you need to talk-"

"I said thank you agent."

Sharon nodded and walked away. Steve adjusted his tie. He hated doing office work but, Steve had decided field work was a bad idea and Brock had training he was supposed to do with STRIKE anyway. Steve locked his computer and stood up. He walked out of his small office, and closed the door. When Steve got on the elevator his phone buzzed.

𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦.

He sighed when he opened the text from Lila. Something at work must have made her mad. Steve would spend all night trying to make her happy only to get yelled at.

The elevator stopped, and Steve quickly walked to the briefing room. When he walked in, Brock and Fury were talking.

"Captain." Brock nodded and sat down.

"Captain, Rumlow has brought it to my attention that you are in an intimate relationship with Agent M."

"Yes sir." Steve said, giving Brock a dirty look.

"You will need to fill out paperwork and forms to officially disclose this relationship and a disciplinary meeting will be held in order to figure out yours and Agent M's punishment." Fury looked at Steve, questioning him with his eyes.

"Permission to be dismissed?" Steve asked. Fury nodded and both Rumlow and Steve walked out.

"Hey Cap," Brock grabbed Steve's arm. He immediately ripped his arm away.

"Don't." He warned.

"Captain." Brock grabbed Steve's arm to stop him. Brock stopped when he saw his face. "The hell happened to you?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Did your girl do this?"

"No why would you think that?"

"She seemed pretty mad last night." Brock laughed. "Imagine Captain America being beat up by a girl."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked quietly.

"Steve, any man who gets beat up by a girl deserves all the shit he gets."

"I don't understand."

"Cap, men are the strong ones. If a man can't take shit from a woman then he's worthless. If you can't stand up to a lil' girl, then what are you good for? Nothing. Make sense Rogers?"

"Yeah." Steve mumbled and got on the elevator. Steve was glad that everything was over as quick as it started.

Steve walked out of the elevator and toward his office.

"Steve?" Natasha was standing in front of his office door. Steve immediately sighed at the sight of her.

"Hey Nat." Steve opened the door and walked past her, pushing his door open.

"Steve are you alright?"

"Nat, it was a training accident." Steve sat down in his chair and Nat followed him in, shutting the door. Steve shifted uncomfortably when he heard the door close, but he didn't mention it to Nat.

"That's not what I'm talking about Rogers." Natasha sat down in a chair directly across from Steve.

"Then what do you need?" Steve tried his best to ignore her, and turned to his computer.

"Steve." Nat said softly, lightly grasping his arm, desperate for his undivided attention. He flinched away from her. "See Steve. You've been acting weird. I've barely seen you in the past month. Stark said he hasn't heard anything from him and Sharon said she can even get a text back from you on work related matters."

"I've just been tired for a while. And I'm doing some extra work with Sam. I'm just busy Natasha. There's no reason to be worried."

"Then why do you flinch all the time Rogers?" Nat was getting mad. "I'm a spy. I can sense when something is off."

"Steve. Do you know what it's like having Brock Rumlow ask me what's wrong with you?"

"Rumlow? He told Fury about Lila and I this morning."

"He said she seemed pretty upset the other night. Then you went after her and now you have a face full of bruises."

"I've had these bruises for like a week."

"No you haven't. Where would you get them anyway, you've been hiding in your office for the past three weeks."

"Maybe I'm just tired of doing the same old things. I'm tired of following orders. I hate this job." Steve stood up and grabbed a bunch of papers on his desk. "I hate this office. I'm Captain America and I get an office big enough for two chairs." He threw the papers on the ground and grabbed pencils, throwing them on the ground. "I can't get in a relationship without the whole world being involved! Literally!" Steve picked up his computer monitor and started to crush it with his hands. "I swear I'm going to just walk away from this whole building and never look back. I mean my team doesn't even respect me. My only friend doesn't trust me and my girlfriend- she- she..." Steve got quiet.

"She what Steve?" Nat out her hands on his and set the now destroyed computer monitor on the desk.

"I don't deserve her." He said gently. sitting back down. "I mean I don't think I could live without her. She's the best thing that has and will ever happen to me." Steve zoned out on the ground, and his eyes started to get glassy. "She gives me everything. She cooks my meals and helps me pick out outfits and she plans my days and she helps me budget my money. I don't think I could live without her."


	7. Chapter 7

Steve sat in the passengers seat. He only gets to drive when he's at work with his team. He hasn't said a word since he got in the car, neither has Lila. She walked into Steve's office when Nat was comforting him. All she was doing was holding his hands because they were bleeding. Lila had walked in at the right moment, then immediately walked out. Steve pushed Nat's hands away and ran out of his office after Lila. She was already gone. Steve went back to his office and kicked Nat out. Then he sat until it was time to leave.

"I'm sorry." He whispered timidly. "Nothing is going on between us." He didn't get an answer. "I promise. What do you want me to do so I can prove it to you?"

"Don't talk to her."

"What?"

"I don't want you talking to Natasha."

"But she's been a close friend for a while. I trust her Lila."

"You asked me what you could do. I told you. It's me or her and I don't think even the famous Black Widow could deal with your dumb ass."

"I'm sorry. I won't talk to her."

"I love you baby, I wouldn't be able to live without you." She parked the car in front of their apartment building and turned off the car. "Don't be sad Stevie, this means we can spend more time together."

Steve gave her a sad smile in return.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs. I'm starving and you're cooking."

Steve laid down on the bed. He was tired. After making Lila dinner, cleaned the table, washed the dishes, swept in the kitchen, then made dessert. He picked up his phone, noticing the eleven missed texts from Natasha. He read through them.

𝐻𝑒𝑦 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝐼 ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑘𝑎𝑦

𝐴𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡? 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑦 𝑢𝑝𝑠𝑒𝑡 𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑟.

𝐼 ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝐼 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑢𝑝𝑠𝑒𝑡 𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎

Steve didn't read the rest of the messages, but he wrote back.

𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎 𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑜 𝑎𝑚 𝐼. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑁𝑎𝑡.

Steve sent the message as Lila walked in.

"What are you doing baby?" She questioned, throwing herself on the bed in an almost playful matter.

"Just answering Brock."

"Oh yeah, what did he say?" Lila got closer, snuggling up to the side of Steve and playing with his hair.

"He was just asking about some training mandates and stuff."

"Well tell him I said hi."

"I don't think he'll answer me." Just as Steve said that, his phone buzzed. "Oh, I guess he did." Steve didn't move to get his phone.

"Aren't you going to answer him? It could be important."

"Yeah, but you in my arms is more important than Brock."

"Mhmmm." She hummed, moving her hand down and across Steve's chest. She reached toward the night stand, worrying Steve. Her hand sat at the top of the stand before going lower and opening the drawer. She pulled out black rope and smiled. "Wanna try something new?"

Steve laughed nervously. "I'm not really up to anything tonight. How about we just watch a movie?"

"Come on, how about we just test this out. I stole this from the weapons room. It's supposed to be able to hold Hulk."

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow."

"How about," Lila sat up and straddled Steve's waist. "I'll just tie your hands, just to try it out. If you don't like it we can stop." Steve didn't move, he just stared at Lila. "Please baby. You trust me?"

"Fine." Steve scoffed. Lila smiled so big. Steve twisted uncomfortably.

"Just relax Stevie." Lila kissed him on the cheek and pulled one of his arms over his head. She tied it to the headboard, then grabbed the other hand, and tying it next to the other one. "How does it feel?"

"I don't know. It's not bad."

Lila chuckled and leaned over Steve. She started to kiss him, deep. When she pulled away, Steve tried to pull himself back to her lips.

"I thought you said not tonight." Lila smirked at Steve.

"I changed my mind."

Lila laughed. "Too late." Lila sat up but continued to straddle Steve. She noticed Steve's phone buzz again and picked it up.

"Wait-" Steve panicked, struggling against the bonds.

"Natasha? I thought you were texting Brock?"

"I was-"

"No you weren't. The last text you sent to him was... three days ago." Lila started scrolling through Steve's messages with Nat. "I told you that you weren't going to talk to her anymore."

"I know, but she was worried about me. I just wrote a quick reply so I didn't think you'd mind."

"Steve," She got off of him and sat next to him. "I specifically asked you not to talk to her."

"Lila I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't." Lila went through Steve's phone and blocked Nat's number. "You can have this when you go to work. Otherwise I get to take care of it."


	8. Chapter 8

Steve woke up in be alone. He reached for his phone, but remembered that Lila had it. He sat up, taking note of the closed blinds behind him. He hated when the blinds were closed. Steve stood up, taking note of his change in outfit.

"𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎!" 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟. "𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑝ℎ𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝐼 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑡𝑜!" 𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑢𝑝 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒.

"𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒, 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝑦𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔."

"𝑁𝑜! 𝑁𝑎𝑡𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑎 𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑦 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠." 𝐻𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑢𝑝 𝑔𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑟. "𝑆𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑒'𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡." 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑓𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚. "𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑜 𝑡𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑙 𝑚𝑒. 𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠."

"𝑆ℎ𝑢𝑡 𝑢𝑝 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒." 𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑒𝑡, 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑒𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑖𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑠. "𝐴𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑤?" 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒. 𝐻𝑒 ℎ𝑢𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘.

"𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎. 𝐼 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛 𝑖𝑡." 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑢𝑝 𝑡𝑜 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒.

"𝐿𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑢𝑝." 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑒. "𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛, 𝐼 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑢𝑝."

𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑙𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑒𝑝𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑙𝑜𝑤. 𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎 𝑛𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑠𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑙𝑦 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑏𝑏𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑖𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚.

"𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒. 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑑𝑜 𝑎𝑏𝑠𝑜𝑙𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝐼 𝑡𝑟𝑦 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑣𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑚𝑒. 𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡. 𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑛 𝑖𝑡."

"𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦." 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑑. "𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑜."

𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎 𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝑔𝑜 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒. "𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒." 𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎 𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘. "𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑏𝑙𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔. 𝐼'𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑙 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢." 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑝𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. "𝐿𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑝𝑖𝑒𝑐𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑡. 𝐼 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑡𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟."

"𝐼- 𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑜 𝑚𝑢𝑐ℎ 𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼-" 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑢𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑑. 𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑎 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑢𝑝 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒'𝑠 𝑏𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑜𝑓𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑚𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒. 𝐻𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑛𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑒. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑙𝑎𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑐𝑟𝑜𝑠𝑠 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒'𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑒.

"𝐿𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑢𝑝 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓. 𝑃𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑡𝑖𝑐. 𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝐶𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝐴𝑚𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑐𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 𝑈𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑝𝑖𝑒𝑐𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑠ℎ." 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑒𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒, ℎ𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑠𝑒. 𝑆𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑧𝑒𝑛 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑠𝑒. "𝑌𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑎 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑢𝑛𝑡."

Steve walked across the room and opened the blinds. The sun poured in.

"Lila?" Steve called out. "Honey what time is it?" Steve knew he was late for work. He shifted through drawers a and his closet, picking out the most basic outfit he could find. Steve got dressed, and ran to the kitchen. Lila was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and scrolling through her phone. "Lila, I yelled for you. What time is it?"

Lila didn't answer.

"Lila?" Steve rushed to pack a lunch. "Why isn't there a clock in this house? Lila?"

"Yes Steve?"

"What time is it?"

"Do you want to change your tone?"

Steve took a moment to calm himself. "Lila, could you please tell me the time?"

"It's almost eleven."

"Shit!" Steve rushed even more, if even possible. He leaned over and kissed Lila on the cheek. "Bye honey." Steve walked toward the door.

"Steve." Steve paused. He hated how she sneered his name. "You're not leaving the house wearing that."

"What do you mean?" Steve scoffed.

"Change your outfit."

"Lila I'm already late."

"I don't care. Change. Wear that white sweater and brown pants I got you."

"I can't wear that you work!"

"Then I guess you're not going into work."


	9. Chapter 9

"Lila, I can't find the sweater."

"Then you better call in."

"It doesn't matter. I'm over six hours late."

"Then let's do something." Lila walked into the bedroom, and wrapped her arms around Steve's waist.

"Like what?"

"Oh I can think of a few things." Lila started to pull up Steve's shirt and spun him around. "Is it true that you're a virgin Stevie?" His whole face turned bright red. "I'll take that as a yes." Lila lifted her head and kissed Steve roughly. "How about we change that?"

"I don't know Lila." Steve pushed Lila off slightly. "I should go to the gym. And go talk to Fury... Shoot I had a meeting with-" Steve stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

"With who?"

"Huh?"

"Who was your meeting with?" Lila walked around Steve. As she walked closer to Steve, he stepped back. "Steven?"

"What?" Steve kept backing up until his knees hit the side of the bed.

"Who was it?" Lila pushed Steve on the bed. He sat completely still, and avoided eye contact. "Steven, tell me. Now."

"Natasha."

"I told you. I don't want you to talk to her. Or have any contact with her."

"I know, but we had this meeting planned before you told me that."

"You're a unfaithful little bitch!" Lila punched Steve. Stunned from the hit, Steve didn't fight when Lila pushed him down on the bed. She brought her hand down Steve's bare chest, and under his pants. She stopped her hand only when she was groping him.

"Lila." Steve tried to pull away, but Lila's grip tightened. "Lila! Stop."

"Steve, if you loved me, you'd let me do this." She whined. She let go of him, and climbed on top of him. "My ex used to do this." Steve didn't reply. "Remember I told you about him. He never would have sex with me. He hated me, that's why. Do you hate me Steven?"

"No." He whispered.

"Then why don't you put out for me?"

"I- I don't know." Steve curled into himself. "I'm sorry. I love you Lila."

"You sure as hell don't act like it Steve." Lila laid down next to Steve. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through his hair. "Please. Show me that you do love me."

Steve didn't move for a moment. Then he sat up and got off the bed. Steve turned back to the bed and gently placed his hands on Lila's hips. He gently pulled down the athletic shorts she was wearing as he kissed her. He kissed down her neck and her chest. He kept going until he reached her red lacy underwear.

"It's like you planned this." He muttered.

"What?" Lila demanded. Steve answered by pulling down her underwear. "No hands slut. Keep them behind your back."

Steve stopped and looked up at her. "Don't call me that."

"Shut up slut." She grabbed his hair in a tight grasp. "Now be a good whore." He undid his pants and pushed them down before she pushed his head down onto her so that he couldn't breath, and held him there.

***

Steve was in the kitchen making dinner, when there was a knock at the door. He walked toward it, when Lila was rushed toward him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lila grabbed his arm tightly. "I didn't say you could open the door." She quickly slapped him. "Keep making dinner. Be quiet."

Lila walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hey Nat!" Lila glanced at Steve, who immediately wiped the smile off his face.

"Lila!" Nat greeted with fake enthusiasm. "I just wanted to stop by to check up on Steve."

"Oh, well come in. He's actually making dinner now."

"Steve! Where were you today?"

"I called in. Didn't Fury tell you?" Steve answered in a small voice, while staring at Lila.

"No. Fury came to me angry that you didn't show up to work." Nat walked up to Steve. "Is everything alright Steve?"

"Of course. I was just- I was really sick this morning... Food poisoning." Nat gently grabbed his arm in the exact spot that Lila had just grabbed roughly.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah." Steve looked at Lila and smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Dinner? Are you that stupid?" Lila took her plate off the table and threw it at Steve. "I knew you were stupid, but seriously?" She picked up one of the forks that was on the table and threw it at Steve. "I can't believe you! No wonder you haven't ever had a real relationship. Why would anyone want to date a worthless whore like you?"

Steve stood motionless, staring at the ground. His hands fidgeted at his sides, and he was chewing on his lip.

"Your too damn stupid to even answer me." Lila picked up the knife and walked toward Steve. He shuffled on his feet, but he couldn't back up anymore. "Steve, look at me." He didn't move.

Lila pressed the knife against her wrist lightly.

"Steven. Look at me."

Steve lifted his head a bit, but kept his eyes down.

Lila pushed the knife into her skin.

"S-Steve!" She cried. He refused to move. He stood more still than before. Lila angled the knife so it seemed to dig into her skin."Steve! Stop making me do this."

Steve looked up. He saw the knife and his face turned white. "L-Lila?" He whispered with some urgency in his voice. "What are you doing?"

"You- made me do this." She moved to push it into her wrist, but Steve grabbed her hand.

"Please don't." Steve begged. Tears filled his eyes. "Please. Hurt me instead. Don't hurt yourself."

"You would hurt yourself for me?" Lila lifted the knife, and held it out to Steve.

"Y-Yes. Of course."

"Prove it." She whispered, setting the knife in his held out hand. Steve grabbed the knife, eyeing Lila. "Go on." She demanded.

Steve held up his wrist, and gently pressed down on onto himself. He hissed slightly at the pain, but he continued on.

"There you go. It's okay baby."

Hearing her words of encouragement led Steve to keep going, digging deep into his wrist. He hissed slightly at the pain, then moved to make a new line. Lila watched, only moving to help him hold his wrist still as the blood began to run down his arm and drip off his elbow. She watched as his hand shook, moving onto a third line, then a fourth.

"Lila? Can I please stop?"

"Yes!" She grabbed the knife from his hand and threw it in the sink. "Why- Why would you do that?"

"I need you to know..."

"Know what?" Lila grabbed his upper arm and led him toward the bathroom.

"That I love you." Steve stopped moving, and grabbed Lila's shoulders. He looked her in the eye, ignoring the blood dripping onto her shirt. "Lila I don't think I can live without you. And I'd do anything for you. Please. I love you."

"I don't think I could live without you either." She grabbed his arms. "If you ever leave me, I will kill myself. And that will be your fault."

"I'll never leave you. I will do whatever you want. I just want you to be happy."

"Oh Steve." She kissed his cheek. "I just want us to be happy." She pulled him into the bathroom and sat him down on the side of the tub. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

***

"Hey Steve, I think you should call in today. You shouldn't go to work until you heal."

"You're right."

Steve rolled over in bed, reaching for his phone.

"Hey Lila, can I use my phone?"

"Yeah but you only get two minutes." Lila pulled herself out of bed, and walked out of the room. She returned a moment later with Steve's phone. She threw it at him.

"Lila? What's the password?" Lila sat on Steve's side of the bed, and yanked the phone from his hand.

"Let me see." Steve handed Lila the phone, and she walked out. Steve didn't move from the bed, until he heard Lila talking on the phone. He got up and quietly approached toward the door.

"Hey Brock! Steve's being, well, Steve's being Steve." She smiled and laughed. "No, I'm alright he was just being an idiot yesterday and dropped some weights on his foot yesterday- Yeah- He shattered like every bone." Lila laughed again. "Well I would't expect anything more from him, he's pathetic." She paused. "Yeah, maybe later, I'll see what I can do. Bye Brock."

"What the hell was that?" Steve yelled. "Why are you flirting with him?".

"Fuck off Steve! It's not like you didn't flirt with Nat. Hell, you've probably fucked her before!" She walked closer to Steve.

"Natasha is an amazing woman worth a hundred of you! Leave her-"

Lila rushed up to Steve and grabbed his hair. She slammed his head into the wall twice then held his head in place.

"Don't you talk to me like that bitch! If you ever say anything about me like that again, I swear you'll regret it." She pulled Steve by the hair into the bathroom. Steve fought lightly, but he didn't want to hurt her.


	11. Chapter 11

Lila stood in front of the mirror, still holding Steve's hair. Tears were rolling down his face, and his eyes were puffy and red.

"Look at yourself." She grabbed his jaw in her hand and squeezed. "I've barely touched you and you're crying like a bitch." Then she grabbed his shirt and pulled up. He complied without question. "Wow. I just pulled up and you didn't try to stop me." She ran her hands up his abs and chest. "Look at all these muscles. You are hot and muscular, yet nobody wants you because you are too fucking stupid to do simple shit. And look at your fucking wrist!" She grabbed his arm right where the band-aids were. "You're fucking pathetic. You did this to yourself because you love me so much. Dumb ass."

She let go of Steve and let him stare into the mirror. "You're pathetic." Lila whispered in his ear. She walked in front of him and grabbed his face and pulled it to the side with a rough tug. "You don't even fight me." She slapped his face harshly. "What if Tony Stark walked in right now? What do you think he'd think of you?"

Steve just hung his head in response.

"Answer me!" Lila slapped him again.

"He-He'd be embarrassed." Steve whispered.

"Why would he be embarrassed?"

"Because-" Steve stopped. He whipped tears off of his cheeks and looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm an embarrassment. He would be embarrassed to be my friend."

"Is that it?"

Steve shook his head. "Because I'm supposed to be Captain America but, I'm a pathetic waste of space."

"And?"

Steve didn't answer, just lowered his head again. "I am worthless." He whispered to himself.

Lila grabbed his hair again. "I bet Peggy just felt bad for you."

"Not Peggy-"

Lila slammed Steve's face into the mirror. It shattered around his face. When she pulled him back, his face was bloody and small pieces of glass stuck around his eye.

"Did I say you could speak slut?" Steve shook his head. "And Bucky? He probably jumped off that train just to get away from you. Although working for HYDRA was probably better than being overshadowed and the forgotten by his best friend." Steve whimpered. "Fucking pathetic." She pulled his head down and brought her knee up and slammed him in the stomach. Steve grasped for breath. Lila pushed him forward, and he tripped over the side of the bathtub, falling into it.

A sickening crack echoed through the bathroom as Steve's lower jaw cracked. Lila picked his head up by the hair. He was unconscious. Lila walked out of the bathroom leaving Steve in the tub.

***

Lila grabbed the large suitcase out of the closet and frantically packed her clothes. She rushed around the house, grabbing her stuff, and threw it in the suitcase.

Lila put the suitcase next to the front door. She set Steve's phone on the front table, unlocked and wrote a note on it.  
'I'm so sorry Stevie. I love you so much.'

Lila glanced into the bathroom where Steve stirred slightly.

Then she left.


End file.
